The craziest conversation ever
by The Famous Fire Lady M
Summary: In which two fangirls start talking/roleplaying on facebook about random characters. Rated T for vague sexual content Also includes: Axis Powers Hetalia, Hellsing and much much more!
1. Apartment 302x Grandpa Rome

**AN: This is a real conversation a friend and I had over facebook. um, it starts out with us doing a google war thingy for APH, and well.. it just goes down hill from there.. It has characters from random stuff, like Silent Hill, Repo! The genetic Opera, and Axis Powers hetalia. Um. Yeah. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own just about nothing here. Except Chuck, and his Vodkaaaah. XD**

* * *

Me

**XDD\**

**15:34****Panda**

Italy: About 326,000,000 results

**15:34Me**

my turn:

**15:34****Panda**

Germany: About 435,000,000 results

**15:34Me**

francexengland 10,500 results

**15:35****Panda**

Russia: About 188,000,000

.......

**15:35Me**

france america: 208,000,000

**15:35****Panda**

Russia: "kolkolkolkolkolkol.....'

**15:35Me**

XDDD

**15:36****Panda**

America: About 609,000,000 results

**15:36Me**

fance still wins.

CXDD

**15:36****Panda**

China: About 670,000,000 results

**15:36Me**

still france

XD

**15:37****Panda**

Japan: About 780,000,000

Japan takes second!

**15:37Me**

lol yesh! XD

**15:37****Panda**

then america in third.

**15:37Me**

lol, sooo...

**15:38****Panda**

Oh, wait! We forgot Canada!

Canada: About 719,000,000 results

**15:39Me**

france is obviosuly THE most popular

**15:39****Panda**

Okay then, Canada is in third place, america in forth.

That was surprising...

XDD

We need to draw a picture of this.

**15:40Me**

everybody always forgets canada.

XD

**15:43****Panda**

France: "Hehe, you all knew I would win. 3 "

**15:43Me**

yes, yes we alldid

XD

(^^^)

**15:44****Panda**

SHHHHHAAAARK!!!

**15:44Me**

Does france like sharks?

XD

**15:46****Panda**

I...don't know.

**15:46Me**

....lol

**15:46****Panda**

France: "Unless it's Frollo and I'm drunk enough, sure."

**15:47Me**

frollo!shark? 0_o

-scary mental images- gaaaaah

it buuuurns

**15:48****Panda**

Wait, what?

O_O

Waht are YOU thinking of?!

**15:48Me**

'a shark. a frollo shark.

**15:49****Panda**

OHGAH!

No...

just...

just no...

No Frollo mixing with seacreaures, please...

**15:50Me**

lol and then grandpa rome in his leather and metal manskirt stomps on him in the middle of the ocean

**15:50****Panda**

Ursula dorf is enough, thank you.

**15:50Me**

ursuladorf + frollo =shark!frollo.

**15:51****Panda**

Or...wait, I shoudln't say.

It's too horrible

**15:51Me**

lol TELL ME YOU MUST

**15:52****Panda**

Ursula + Frollo

TENTICLERAPE!!!

**15:52Me**

0-O

AUUUGH

I just screamed out loud at those words

**15:52****Panda**

I told you it was horrible.

We should stop talking about frollo before we get killed or somthing.

**15:53Me**

lol. or the fangirls come after us.

they hear his anme and they come running.

XD

**15:53****Panda**

lol, Frollo "Where?!"

**15:54Me**

lol that mental image..

0_o

XDD

**15:54****Panda**

Poor unfortunant HELLFIRE

**15:55Me**

how do you get fire underwater?

XD

**15:55****Panda**

You ask the all knowing people of bikini bottum.

**15:55Me**

lol yes.

**15:55****Panda**

OHGAH!

**15:55Me**

OHGAH what?

**15:55****Panda**

Ursula+Frollo=...Squidward...

**15:56Me**

.....

MY BRAIN.

-explosion of blood and braingoop everywhere as her head bursts-

**15:57****Panda**

Repo man walked in. "Well, at least it's not confetti this time..."

**15:59Me**

And then I suddenly regenerate and run over to the repo man and glomp him. "You may be old enough to be my father but at least you're not a creepy judge-y man-lady!"

**15:59****Panda**

Nathan: "WTF YOU AGAIN?!"

**15:59Me**

(Lol, you made me choke on my own spit.)

-nodnod-

**16:00****Panda**

XD

**16:00Me**

"at leats i'm not confetti this time."

**16:00****Panda**

Nathan: "......"

**16:01Me**

(hsfgilbhdjkegnlkjn HAPPPYYYY. I don't think she's killing off Pip in And Shine Heaven Now! -happy dance- She, meaning Erin. o;efho)

No. It's just.. brain goo and blood.. but you're used to blood, right? and.. y'know.. pretending to be an airplane.."

**16:02****Panda**

lol, yes, Nathan, she was watching you.

8D

**16:03Me**

'not that i was.. uh.. watching you.. cut up a guy.. or anything.." XD

**16:03****Panda**

Nathan: "...did you see the meat puppet?"

**16:04Me**

"Yes. yes I did. and I have no clue how your voice.. es.. harmonized like that either.."

**16:04****Panda**

Nathan: "Can you get off me now?"

France: "No."

.....

**16:04Me**

"Nope, sorry."

LOLOLOL.

FRAAANNNCE

he has a thing for trenchcoats.

that's why he looks suspiciously like WALTER SULLIVAN

france, that is, not nathan

**16:05****Panda**

XDDD

FRance: 3

Nathan: "I have a daughter that's like, as old as you are, you know..."

**16:07Me**

(as old as france? XDD)

"And your point is?"

Oh france, you goober.

**16:08****Panda**

France: "You wern't talking about me, right?"

Nathan: You're not the one who's got me tied to the bedpost."

France: "Well, not today, anyway."

**16:09Me**

"Tied? Bedposts? -nosebleed-"

(lol, france.)

**16:10****Panda**

Nathan: "Why does this keep happening?!"

**16:10Me**

"at least my head didn't explode.. again.. in a good way. like what it does in the repo club on here or the jamesxharry club on da or when I'm on the 9MB.."

**16:11****Panda**

Me: Rotti called. He says it's part of the job. ;)

France: Tell Rotti I said hi.

**16:11Me**

"You have Rotti Largo's phone number?"

**16:11****Panda**

Me: .....he just squeeked like a mouse.

HE called ME.

**16:12Me**

(lol france.. wait.. eeewwww.. 0_o francexrotti EW.)

"darnit. I wanted to steal it so I can call up the Largo Bros and taunt them mercilessly. "

**16:12****Panda**

France: As long as it's not Frollo...

**16:12Me**

"But.. But rotti's.. fat.. and.. old..

**16:12****Panda**

Me: Let's not go there again, please.

**16:13Me**

and italian.."

**16:13****Panda**

FRance: It was a long time ago.

Italy: What?

Nathan: Can I leave now?

**16:13Me**

"Oh. Okay. so, he was less fat. but still creepy."

"no you may not leave, nateykins! -flail-"

**16:14****Panda**

France: ITALY! 3

Italy: Ah! F-France, ni-chan!

Me: It's getting crowded in here!

Nathan: Please don't call me that...

**16:15Me**

"Lol. yes, it is. but it's fun. -totally NOT playing with Nathan's BUKKIT-- I mean, helmet-"

"Why noooot? -sad puppy eyes-" (XDD)

**16:16****Panda**

France: Come here and give you're Ni-chan a big HUG~

Italy: No! Save me Germany!

**16:17Me**

(Doitsu! Doitsu! creepy nii-san is scarrryyy! XD)

**16:17****Panda**

Nathan: I think the blood just got cut off in my arms and legs...

Me: France! Stop playing with Italy's hair!

France: Aw, why not?

**16:18Me**

"aww, sadsauce. Poor nateykins. -puts on Bukkit--HELMET-

**16:18****Panda**

Italy: Doitsu!!!

NAthan: Does no one care that I can't feel anything?!

Graverober: You can't feel nothing at all?

Nathan: Oh shut up.

**16:19Me**

"A LITTLE GLASS VIAL :DDD" -shot-

**16:20****Panda**

Germany: My Italy sences were tingleing, so I came here.

Italy: Doitsu!

France: Oh sh--!

**16:20Me**

(doitsu and his WURST. XD0

-shot-

**16:20****Panda**

(Germany punches France out of Facebook) Let's go home, Italy.

Italy: yay for Doitsu!!

:D

**16:21Me**

(poor france. XD)

**16:21****Panda**

France: ...my head...

**16:21Me**

(and he has a huge fist imprint from germany)

(on his face)

**Panda**

Nathan: Graverobber! What are you doing?!

Graverobber: Giving you some Zydrate, buddie.

**Me**

"i want some zydrate.. I already told one of my friends I was an addict.."

"even though I've never had surgery.."

**16:24****Panda**

Graverobber: Wait your turn. ;D

Nathan: werdcfvygubnhjmionjbhvgcfesdrfgthyuik,........

Me: I think his lips broke...

**16:24Me**

"-shakes fist at-"

**Panda**

Belarus: have you seen my nii-san?

**16:25Me**

"No. Nope, nuh-uh.. -nervous-"

**16:25****Panda**

Graverobber: Havn't seen 'em, love.

Nathan: "haaaaaaaaaaagaaaaaaaaaassssss"

**Me**

"Now can I have some Z and go skipping merrily off into lala land with Nateykins? XD" -shot-

**16:26****Panda**

Balarus: Well, if you see him, tell him that 'China' was over at his house not to long ago.

Graverobber: Of course~

Me

"-nodnod- okay, miss scary belarus"

**16:27****Panda**

Belarus: (glares deeply into your soul)

**16:28Me**

"-cringes-"

**Panda**

Nathan: tee-hee! 3

**16:28Me**

"Z me, mistah graves!"

**Panda**

Me: ...okay, that was scary...

Graverobber: Done!

Nathan: iiiiiiiireeeeeemeeeeembeeeeerrrr......

**Me**

" -whispers-Sexy.. murderer.. lobsterrr"

**Panda**

Me: Do I even want to know what's going on with those two?

Graverobber: Do you want some?

Me: Uh...no thanks...

**16:30Me**

(XDD that song... Xd he sound sos sad and broken at the end part..)

"Try sooooommmeeeeeee... -flails like kermit the frog-"

**Panda**

Nathan: OH SHILO! I'M SUCH A TERRIBLE DADDY!!! DDX

Me: I didn't know your arms could bemd that way, Ryuzak...

**16:32****Panda**

(You probably will0

**16:32Me**

"they can't.. oh! -to nathan- have you seen a little girl... short black hair.. just turned.. seven a month ago..?"

(aaand that wasn't it.. Xd)

Panda

Me: I figured.

Harry: Did you see here, too?!

**16:33Me**

(What I WAS gonna say was "oh nateykins, shilo's annoying.")

**16:33****Panda**

(see's Nathan and Graverobber)

Harry: Am I, uh, interupting somthing?

Graverobber: Want some Zydrate?

Me

"Uhhh nooo.. Harry mason who CAME HERE ON VAYCAYSHUN"

**16:34****Panda**

Shilo via ryuzaki's phone: I'M BALD!!!

Hayy: Why am I being tied to the bed post?

Me; Just go with it.

Graverobber: AT the opera tonight~1

**Me**

"reeeepooo maaaan, come taaaaake my haaaaand.. reeeepoooo maaan, my haaaaaaaaaaaaaand!"

**Panda**

Me: Harry! Are these Aliens that are trying to saw open my brain your friends, by chance?

Harry: Oh, don't worry about it. They don't know how to get past the skull.

Me:...that...doesn't...help!

Claudia: FEED ME YER BABEEZZ!!!

**Me**

"Use the zydraaaatee..."

"-kicks curaudia in the knee- that was for A-BINCENTO!"

**16:39****Panda**

Me: Get out of here you fetus gobbler!

Vincent: YOu called?

Nathan: Oh great, more of you.

**Me**

"-flail- ABINCENTO! I like you almost as much as Nateykins!"

**Panda**

Vincent: Allow me to tie myself to bed post using my overly dramatic hands.

**Me**

(what's with the bed posts anyway? XD)

**Panda**

Graverobber: Want some Z?

Vincent: Why not? :D

Aparently you have many.

Nathan: I only counted four.

Vincent: Let's call it six.

**16:42Me**

"You can't count, nateykins! oh,wait, no, that's shilo that can't count.. XD"

**Panda**

Shio via cellphone: I ISH A SMRT GURL!

**16:43Me**

"I'm just waiting for curaudia to eat the phone.. -zydrate wears off-"

**Panda**

Nathan: Shi? Is that you, sweetie? I'll be home a little late tonight, aparently...

Shilo: OH DADDY!! YOU SO FUNNEH!!!

**Me**

"way late! your dad's a bit.. tied up at the moment.. -still wearing the repo man BUKKIT--HELMET-

**16:44****Panda**

Claudia: Does that mean you give me permision?

**Me**

"Yes, you may eat shilo. if you can find her.

**16:44****Panda**

Harry: You're a dad, too? I can understand that.

**16:44Me**

"just not my phone..

**16:44****Panda**

Nathan: No you can't.

Vincent: If only I were a father.

**Me**

"a literal father or a priest? cause you're way hotter than any other priest I know.. except anderson.. XD"

**Panda**

Claudia: I'm off, boys! I need to pick up some lunch--I mean, whatever this Shilo thing is...(I hopes its a baby-thingy)

**Me**

"-calls after curaudia- well.. she's baald!"

**Panda**

Anderson: WAT TEH 'ELL IS GOING ON IN THIS PLEACE?!

Me: Oh dear...

**Me**

"drug fueled insanity, my dear padre."

**16:46****Panda**

Graverobber: One more spot for you~!

Anderson: Teh 'ell do you think yer doin' with thatrope there, lass?!

**Me**

"aww, I can't choose between nateykins and andy!!"

"Um. tying up hot guys old enough to be my father! -innocent smile up towards andy-"

**Panda**

Vincent: (to Anderson: I get the feeling we're going to be good friends!)

Me: Why to all the guys you fangirl over happen to be "fathers"?

Graverobber: Am I a father?

**16:49Me**

"ahahahahahahahaNo. Vinny is a heretic, right?"

**16:49****Panda**

Me: Idunnoo...

**16:49Me**

**16:49Me**

"BECAUSE. They just.. are.."

**Panda**

Anderson: Damn straight.

Vincent: Oh well...

**16:50Me**

"are you a father, gravsey?"

**16:50****Panda**

Nathan: Can I pleeease go home now?

Graverobber: (smiles) That depends, love....

**16:50Me**

"NUUUES. You stay here. Until I untie you."

**16:50****Panda**

Me: btw, why is your hair randomly blue in some spots?

**16:50Me**

"Eewww.. are you hitting on me, you muppet-skin wearing weirdie?"

**Panda**

Graverobber: Maaaaaybe~

**16:51****Panda**

Graverobber: Maaaaaybe~

Belarus: (in the distance) Ni-san!

**16:51Me**

"eww. aren't you like.. forty? and a hobo? -hears belarus and cringes- nnrrgrgrg"

**Panda**

Me: I don't think you should be complaining about his age considering all the other people you've got tied up here.

Nathan: T_T

Vincent: :D

Harry: ??

Anderson: Can I a' least get a pint or fieve?

**16:53Me**

"butbutbut.. He's wearing *muppetskin*"

"ahh.. you got a point there, matsui. C:"

**16:54****Panda**

Graverobber: Oh dear...

**16:54Me**

chuck: -incoherent grumbles as he waves a halfempty bottle of vodka around-

**16:54****Panda**

Me: Does Chuck even care that you have all these guys over?

Vincent: Can I have sooome?

**16:55Me**

"No. ehe. If they're not TOO loud, he won't even hear.."

"Um. that depends abincento, are you fun when you're drunk?"

**16:56****Panda**

Vincent: You should know that better than anyone! :D

**16:56****Panda**

Vincent: You should know that better than anyone! :D

Me: uh...um...

Graverobber: what?

Me: (points) B...Belarus...

**16:56Me**

"What is that supposed to mean, abincento? I am NOT curaudia."

"...-slowly turns- B-Belarus? WHERE!? -clingu to nathan- saaave meeee"

**Panda**

Vincent: Aw, that's too bad. How about you pour me some of that vodkah anyway? (puppy eyes)

(Velarus is suddenly where ANthan used to be) Ni-San...I found you!

**16:58Me**

"ugh. fine. -grabs bottle from chuck who grumbles incoherently and hands it to vincent-"

"OHWHOAGAWD. -shrieks and scrambles away from belarus-"

**Panda**

Belarus: Chasing after Ryuzaki/now Russia) MaRrY mE, IVAN!!!

"-sobbing- save me abincento, you with your boy scout knowhow!"

**Panda**

Vincent: (looks up after drinking whole bottle of vodkah) ?

(suddenly ufo lands on ?Belarus)

Harry: Huh, I guess they like Russia.

Me: (facepalm) of course.

**17:01Me**

"iiiis James in thereee!? -dramatic point to the ufo-"

"also, where the -bleep- did Nathan go?"

Panda:

James: n-no. james isn't here!

Me: I hope claudia didn't eat him...O_o

France: Oh, Nathan's with me. 3

**Me**

"-gags- um. Can I have him back?"

17:03Panda

Anderson: Oooooh, ie-dee-die-dee-die-dee-die-dee-die-dee-die-dee-die!

France: IIIIF, you can get Italy back for me~

France: England would also work.

Me: GO FOR ENGLAND!

**17:04Me**

"um.. okay? also, is andy drunk?"

**17:04****Panda**

NAthan; help me!

**17:05Me**

England: what the bloody hell is going on?

**17:05****Panda**

Anderson: Not yet, I ain't! Where's the rest of it, woman!

**17:05Me**

Me: can i have nateykins back please?

**17:05****Panda**

Me: Why does he sound like chuck?

**17:05****Panda**

Anderson: Not yet, I ain't! Where's the rest of it, woman!

**17:05Me**

Me: can i have nateykins back please?

**17:05****Panda**

Me: Why does he sound like chuck?

France: Sure. Here he his. (smiels at England)

England: Oh god...

**Me**

Me: He sound slike a posh drunken chuck-like brit.

**Panda**

Me: THat's how he's like when he's drunk, I guess.

**Me**

Me: and that's just how chuck is ALL THE TIME

**17:06****Panda**

Chuck:WHERE'SJAMESSUNDERNANDERMANSONREPO JR II?!

**17:07Me**

Me: nateykins! -bearhug-

Me: uhh.. whut? Chuck, speak ENGLISH YA HOBO.

**Panda**

Nathan: (trembles) Remind me NEVER to go to france.

France: YOu'll come back, nathan. they always do~

**17:08Me**

Me: aww.. poor baby..

**Panda**

England: Noooooooo!!!

**17:08Me**

Me: wait.. is france naked? 0_o

**Panda**

ME:....oooookay then there.

England: Get the*bleep* off be you **bleepbleepbleep** bastard!!!

France: Nu! 3

Me:...I just...might have a nosebleed...

Vincent: (hums the silent hill song)

**17:10Me**

Me: poor walter-ish france-y.. C: Go find curaudia. she needs a guy to stop her form eating babies.

**Panda**

Harry: ArN"T i dead?

**17:10Me**

Me: No. I am denying your death, because the UFO ending is CANON CANON I SAY -hisses like a cat-

Me: -hugging nathan really tightly-

**Panda**

France: You're so cute, Aurthur.

England: T_T

Claudia: I don't ALWAYS eat babies!

**17:11Me**

Me: they ARE cute together..

**17:11****Panda**

Dalia: Neigh! NEIGH!!!

England: DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!!

France: She's telling the truth, aurthur...

England: You just keep that rose on!

**17:12Me**

Me: -nodnod- how else did you think US and canada came into being? C:

**Panda**

England: We're NOT going to discus that!

**17:13Me**

Me: also, dahlia wants attention. give her a sugarcube for being a good horse.

XD

**17:13****Panda**

France: Don't deny it, Arty!

England: I was drunk!

**17:13Me**

Me: You used that excuse with Hong-Kong.

**17:14****Panda**

Me: (tosses sugar cubes) Go get out of here.

Dalia: NEEEEEIGH!!

**Me**

Me: Nathaaan! -shakes- is he unconscious?

**Panda**

England: I have a problem, I admit it!

Me: you mean getting drunk and sleeping with other MEN and somehow have kids from it?

**Me**

Me: no he means not admitting his love for france. XD

**Panda**

Me: I was talking about England's 'promblem'.

england: T_T I should really stop drinking...

Anderson: (glares at England) filthy protistants...

**17:16Me**

Me: yes, you should. -points to drunken vincent- you wanna end up like that?

**17:16****Panda**

France: yOu see, Arty? Anderson here agrees with me!

**Me**

Me: but then again, andy is a drunken scotsman who wears a wwjd bracelet and ahas a poster of kungfu action jesus above his bed.

**17:17****Panda**

Vincent: ohwhatareyoutalkingaboutidon'thaveaproblemoohprettycolorslightsclaudiastopknawingonmylegsbeerismyfrendgotanymoRE?

**Me**

Me: -kicks curaudia- I know abincento has really tasty legs and all.. -long pause= but you gotta stop eating things.. the first thep to recovery is admitting you have a problem, curaudia of the baby-munchers.

**17:18****Panda**

Anderson: Ahve you been followin' meh?!

**Me**

Me: Ehe.. actually I haven't.. I've been devoting my time to nateykins. -ruffles his hair, nates hair, not andy's- Um. I dunno how I knew that. I just guessed.

**17:19****Panda**

Claudia: Ic an't help it! even Heather looks so tasty!!! DX

Me: i'm going to pretend I didn't hear that.

Heather: HEZAHBEEEM!

**17:20Me**

Me: that was.. creepy.

**17:20****Panda**

Nathan: I somehow feel violated.

Graverobber: Anyone want more Z?

**17:21Me**

Me: that was probably france what with his grabby hands. C:

me: OOH OOH ME ME! also, give some to matsuda!

**17:21****Panda**

Me: D8

France: Oops, sorry~

England: Why won't anyone help me?!

Graverobber: Okay.

**17:22Me**

me: because you two BELONG TOGETHERRRR!

**Panda**

Me: Wait, what are you doing? Why are you loking at me like that? RYUZAKI!!!

**Panda**

Graverobber: Ready for Surgery?

**17:23Me**

me: and nateykins!!

**Panda**

Me: nuuu! I don't wanna! DX

**17:23Me**

Me: kolkolkol! can i get those robotic eyes! -kermit the frog flail-

**17:24****Panda**

Nathan: YOu'll actually have to talk to my boss about that.

Me: (On the celingfan) Get away from me! I'm not good with neadles..or guns...

**17:25Me**

Me: oh, that reminds me. me and a friend of mine are planning to take down geneco. are you with me!?

Me: zydrate doesn't hurt... it's all glowy and whoosh-y./ XD

**Panda**

nathan: If you can free the circulation in my hands and fett, sure.

**17:26Me**

Me: yaaay! -fangirlish squee-

**17:26****Panda**

(Vincent, Harry, and ANderson are badly harmonizing to marukaite chikyuu)

Me: I don't care what it's like! i'm not a druggie!

**17:27Me**

Me: um.. ignoring that.. -unties nathan's feet but handcuffs him to the bedpost- ignore the fact that I have rope as well as handcuffs over here.

**17:27****Panda**

Graverobber: You'll like it, promise! ~

ME; No.

Me: I've been trying to ignor this whole thing.

France: 3

**17:27Me**

Me: do I have to tackle you to make you try zydrate?

**17:28****Panda**

England: $^%

ME: How can you tackle me on the celing?

Me: some to think of it, how did I get up here?

**17:28Me**

Me: um.. the same way you got up.. XD

Me: through maaagic

**Panda**

Me: NO!

Graverobber; I've got the gun ready!

**Me**

Me: Give in to peer pressure, matsuda! GIIIVE IIIIN. XD

**Panda**

Me: Peer Presure! Must...resist...!!!

********

18:49

Me: So...where were we?

Graverobber: (evil grin)

****

18:50Me

Me: Um. PEER PRESSURE.

********

18:50

**************Panda**

France: England, come back!

England: Get away from meee~!

****

18:50Me

Me: And put some clothes on, france!

********

18:50

**************Panda**

Me: that's my line!

France: :(

****

18:51Me

Me: Um. Um. Harvesting the kidneys for the fawwwaaaaaallll -nathan-planes around the room-

********

18:51

**************Panda**

Nathan: I'm...too drunk...

(Anderson, Vincent, and Harry are passed out in drunken stupor)

****

18:52Me

Me: darnit. no, wait, not darnit. if he's too drunk that means... -creepy 'planning-something-devious' face-

********

18:52

**************Panda**

Me: I won't become like Paris Hilton!

Graverobber:...No comment.

****

18:52Me

Me: but you wooon't.. you're not a scalpel slut! Neither am i, for that matter.

-shot-

********

18:52

**************Panda**

France: Now you're thinking like me! :D

Me: Noooo!

****

18:53Me

Me: uhh.. is that a good thing? oh! put some pants on, france, and help me with this plan!

************

Graverobber: Well, it's either this or we can turn you over to francis here.

Me: eep! O///O

France: ;D

Me: Inject me now.

****

18:54Me

Me: wait, how do you know france's name? 0_o

********

18:54

**************Panda**

Graverobber: It comes with the job.

Me: What does that mean?

****

18:54Me

Me: oh, that explains it.

********

18:54

**************Panda**

France: I'll get you next time...(looks over at ryuzaki)

****

18:54Me

Me: but does that mean france is a zydrate addict? i mean, paying for Z with sex isn't uncommon..

********

18:55

**************Panda**

Me: Wait, what? Am I suposed to be paying for this?

****

18:55Me

Me: First hit's free.

********

18:55

**************Panda**

Graverobber: Looks like the cats out of the bag.

****

18:55Me

-loopy smile-

********

18:56

**************Panda**

Me: oh...um...

Graverobber: Sleepytime! (shoots)

Me: Falls over on the floor) Gah!

****

18:56Me

Me: More like you killed the cat to make your coat.

********

18:56

**************Panda**

Graverobber: It was either that or Amber would eat it.

Me: Don't talking about killing cats!

****

18:57Me

Me: sooo.. amber is secretly curaudia?

********

18:57

**************Panda**

Me: Augh...my heeeeeeaaaad.....

****

18:57Me

Me: oh! walter likes killing cats! he gave one to henry! :D

************

Panda

Claudia and Walter in unison: Cats? Where?

France:...(stares at walter)

****

18:58Me

me: I wonder if france and walter meet, would a paradox occur?

********

18:58

**************Panda**

Walter: (stares at france)

France: (points) w-who is this?

****

18:58Me

me: doe sno one else find this odd?

************

Panda

Walter: (points also) W-why doesn't he have any pants on?

Me: Knives!!! KIIIIIIIVEEEEEESSSSS!!! XXXDDDDDD

Graverobber: Looks like it's working now.

Me: (giggles uncontrolably) Shay needs to try this...

****

19:00Me

Me: um. Do you have anything that'll get rid of the symptoms of being.. y'know.. drunk?

********

19:00

**************Panda**

Walter: Is no one going to answer my quiestion?

****

19:00Me

Me

Me: XDD shay does!

********

19:00

**************Panda**

France: Explain what this -IMPOSTER- is doing here, please!

Graverobber: Sadly I don't carry that with me today.

****

Me

Me: it's kind of obvious, there, wally, he is your illegitimate half-brother because your apartment mother had sex with the country of Rome and therefore france was born. also he's not wearing pants because he can.

********

19:01

**************Panda**

Me: fabhsuywgbehnwljhsdbabsd.....

Walter: (drops finger).......

France: Akwaaard...

(anderson, Harry, and Vincent):*snort*

Nathan: ...did everyone forget about me? :(

****

19:02Me

(XDD Apartment302xGrandpa Rome. The best crack ship ever.)

Me: Not meee! -hugs nathan-

************

Panda

Rome: I resent that pairing! (leaves)

Walter: D8

France: Huh, tough love, half-bro.

****

19:03Me

Me: See? That was france's real dad.

Me: Even though it doesn't explain why they're TWINS. I guess, rome was walter's dad too.. XD

************

Panda

France: (eyes walter) I'm still the better looking one...

****

Me

Me: you're also the older one who can actually cook, unlike wally and his raw deceased cat.

********

19:04

**************Panda**

Me: Russia's a com-nudist! hehehehehe...China better ruuuun~!

Graverobber: WOw, it seems to be lasting longer than normal...

Nathan: Can I leave?

****

19:05Me

Me: -facepalm'd- I think that's just how she normally acts.. XD

********

19:05

**************Panda**

Me:phhhhhhhbbbbbbrrrrrrttttrrrrbbbrrrtttbrbrbtbrbtrNEIGH!

****

19:05Me

Me: No! Nateykins, you CAN'T LEAVE! If you'll leave, then who am I going to hide behind when you-know-who recovers from that ufo landing on her?

********

19:06

**************Panda**

Me: (sitsup) Belarus?

France: I wonder what Austria's doing...

****

19:06Me

Me: sssttt. don't say her name or, like the frollo fangirls, she will come. Like beetlejuice.

XD

********

19:07

**************Panda**

(UFO begins to shake)

****

Me

me: -dives behind nathan- Save me, nateykins. Use your strong muscles and amazing ninja skills with scalpels to stop that she devil from attempting to marry and/or rape me in a violent manner.

****************

Panda

Panda

Nathan: I do the what now?

Aliens: (shieking controllabley)

****

19:09Me

(The aliens are terrified of belarus. XD I find that amusing.)

********

19:09

**************Panda**

Walter: Who's Austria?

****

19:09Me

Me: STOP BELARUS. GGGGAAAAH. -clinging to nathan-

********

19:10

**************Panda**

Belarus: Niiiiiiiii-sssaaaaan!!!

(pulls out knife)

Nathan: Ohshi-! (pulls out scaple)

****

19:10Me

Me: -hindes behind nathan- I'm sorry, onee-chan! I didn't mean to make the ufo fall on you!!

********

19:10

**************Panda**

(They stare at each other for an akward amount of time)

* * *

AN: thank you guys so much for sticking with this insanity. XD


	2. Manslaughter

**AN: Well, um, we're back? This is another conversation we did a little while ago.. XD Um. Yeah.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to us, although Panda belongs to herself and I belong to myself. XD**

**

* * *

**

**19:56Me**

claudia dislikes fish

**19:58****Panda**

But not Babies...especialy Shilo.

**19:58Me**

oh yeah. anythign bald.

**19:58****Panda**

**19:59Me**

XDDD

lol.

where's the graverobber? He should be around..

**19:59****Panda**

And furry. Like dead cats.

**19:59Me**

doe sthat mean she likes the graverobber's muppet skin coat?

**20:00****Panda**

Who knows. :D

Look out, graverobber, claudia is coming after you to eat your muppet skin!

**20:00Me**

XDD

I can so see him running with claudia chasing after and a drunk vincent chasing after both of them screaming about zydrate.

and then the benny hill theme shall play.

**20:01****Panda**

XDDD

I can acually picture that pretty well. lol

**20:02Me**

And then nathan walks out being pursued by belarus because her Nii-san likes the Repo Man more. XD

**20:03****Panda**

oh no...XD

**20:03Me**

XDDD It would happen.

and then suddenly a UFO crashes down on belarus and Harry mason and james sunderland emerge.. and then they join the fray. mostly because harry's pissed curaudia killed him. XD and james just follows whatever harry does because he's the

submissive one in their relationship. -nodnod-

**20:05****Panda**

lol-wait what?

France: Sounds like england.

Egnald: Shut up, you wine-freak!

Claudia: MUPPET SKIN!

**20:05Me**

Me: It dooooeeeesss..

Me: -fryingpans curaudia- Pwn'd. Or should I say 'repo'd'!

**20:06****Panda**

James: Harry! Are these the guys you were taliing me about when you were chained tot he bed?

Harry: I'm...afraid so...

Nathan: Get...this...thing...off...me...!

**Me**

Me: -hand son hips disapproving glare- ...what thing? 0_o Natey, are you hallucinating again? What did I tell you about your white claudia habit?

**Me**

Me: ..wh.. ONEE-CHAN. get off of nateykins!

**20:09****Panda**

Alieans: (they start shieking and blabering in alean language0

Belarus: (looks at Russia) nIi-SaN...

**20:09Me**

Me: harry.. what are they saying..? I know you speak martian!

**20:09****Panda**

:D

Harry: "The Bitch queen from Hell had returned."

**20:10Me**

me: ...oh. belarus.

**20:11****Panda**

Belarus: NiI-sAn...MaRrY mE!

Belarus **i LUVS U!**

**20:11Me**

Me: no. I'm going to marry nateykins. Whether he likes it or not. plus.. I'm a girl..

(XDD)

**Panda**

Belarus: (Holds up knife)

Nathan: Oh god...

James: (hides behind harry) I'm scared...where's Mary?

**20:12Me**

Me: Uh.. you can't kill natey!

**Panda**

Harry: (smacks forehead)

Belarus: (to ryuzaki) Tell me where Ni-san is...

Nathan: GURGLEMISFITARGINSTIEFENIFZEN!

...what?

Harry: Don't look at me.

**20:14Me**

Me: iiisss.. is natey in shock? 0_o

**20:15Me**

Me: Aww.. poor jamesy.. XD

**20:15****Panda**

Graverobber: i bet he wan'ts Zydrate.

Nathan: NO I DON'T!

**20:15Me**

Me: he probably does. HEY. maybe everybody in silent hill is on zydrate! I wonder what happens when you mix it with white claudia..

**20:15****Panda**

(just then a giant bird comes and snatches belarus away)

Everyone:...

**20:16Me**

Me: THANK YOU OH GIANT BIRD!

**20:16****Panda**

Me: I think Nathan summoned it with his unenteligable shouting...

Claudia: ...babies?

**20:17Me**

Me: Which I think was brought about by my insisting I will marry him. XD

**20:17****Panda**

Russia: Is Belarus gone yet?

Me: Wait, what? I thought you were Ryuzaki-I mean-

Russia: kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol...

Me: O_o

**20:18Me**

Me: She was taken a way by a giant bird, which she's probably disembowling right now and feeding to claudia..

**20:18****Panda**

(Just then giant bird snatches claudia)

Claudia: GOD! :D

**20:18Me**

Me: yay! Say hi to the scary lady for me!

(XDDD)

**Panda**

Russia: Alright, now that Belarus is gone, I'm going to stalk China for a few hours. ^^

**20:19Me**

Me: take this. -hands hello kitty costume-

**Panda**

France: I feel so lonely right now...

**20:19Me**

Me: Do you want a hug?

**20:19****Panda**

England: Stay away from me...

France: (looks up at ryuzaki with a hopefull expression)

Me: I think he means more than a hug...

**20:20Me**

Me: huggu?

**20:20****Panda**

France: :DD

**20:20Me**

Me: So what. XD he looks like walter. and je

*he's french

**20:21****Panda**

England: Pfft, whatever.

**20:21Me**

Me: Plus he doesn't have catterpillar brows like you..

**20:21****Panda**

France: You should learn from Ryuzaki, Aurthur.

England: Hey! There's nothing wrong with my eyebrows! Besides, He's such a prick!

**20:21Me**

Me: you english jerk.. -sticks tongue out at-

**20:22****Panda**

France: They are rather large..

**20:22Me**

Me: ...I will not resort to foul language in the presence of Nateykins. He might rip my tongue out if I do.

**20:22****Panda**

England: How about you just shut up and go hang out with your new FRIEND?

France: (smileS) are YOU jelouse?

**20:22Me**

Me: Ohhh? Is he jealous?

**Panda**

England / No! I'm not jelouse! I-I just-

France: (smiles even more)

**20:23Me**

Me: Love francis?

**Panda**

France: Don't deny it~ 3

England: OH GO TO HELL! (runs out)

**20:24Me**

Me: You loooove him.

**20:24****Panda**

Me:...

Nathan: ...D8...

**20:24Me**

Me: weeell. that was easy.

me: GRAVES BABY, HIT ME UP WITH SOME Z.

**Panda**

Graverobber: Should we start singing?

**20:25Me**

Me: YES. WE SHOULD.

**20:25****Panda**

Nathan: No! No singing! DX

Me: YES!

Everyone but nathan: Zydrate comes in a little glass vile~

**20:26Me**

Me: a little glass vial?

**20:26****Panda**

France: It's spelled 'vial"

Me: Whatever :P

A LITTLE GLASS VIAL!

**20:26Me**

And the little glass vial goes into the gun like a battery!

**20:27****Panda**

(graverobber starts to shoot everyone with the zydrate gun until they all ly passed out ont eh floor muttering STRANGE THINGS...)

And the zydrate gun goes somewhere against your anatomy!

**20:27Me**

Me: HEH HEH.

**20:27****Panda**

And when the gun goes off it sparks and you're ready for surgery, surgery...

Nathan:

**20:27Me**

Me: Graverobber, graverobberrr

**Panda**

Harry: Cherrel! CHEEEERRRRREEEELLL...

**20:28Me**

Me: Some times I wonder why I even botherrrr

**20:28****Panda**

James: ...heeeheeeheeeheeheeehee!

**20:28****Panda**

James: ...heeeheeeheeeheeheeehee!

Graverobber: ALright, now for payment. (raid's everyone's pockets)

**20:29Me**

Me: Graverobber, grave robberrr sometimes I wonder why I need you at all.. CAUSE I DON'T.

XD

**20:29****Panda**

Graverobber: (sees what's in france's pocket) D8

France: tee hee! ^_^

**20:29Me**

Me:" -has absolutely nothing in her pocket except for an old gummy bear-

**20:30****Panda**

graverobber: Uh...first hit's free for you...

Me: Me too?

Graverobber: (laughes) no.

**20:30Me**

Me: Aw, crap. but we're underage!

**Panda**

Me: What?

**20:31Me**

me: um. amber sometimes.. pays him.. with 'special favors'.. if you catch my drift..

**Panda**

Me:...I try not too...

France: I do! :D

Graverobber: (looks at gummybear) What am I suposed to do with this?...(eats it)

**20:33Me**

Me: well, franc eis okay with it.. but I'm not.. cause gravesy smells like rotten garbage. at least nathan smells nice most of the time.. Like a weird mix of soap and hospitals.. oh and cologne. -creepy sniff towards nathan-

**20:33****Panda**

Me: And organs?

Graverobber: It doesn't have to be me. I'm fine just watching...

ME: ew! DX

**20:34Me**

Me: um. That's the hospital smell. like coppery and bloody.. ish.

Me: EWW. YOU CREEPER. -swats with handbag-

**20:34****Panda**

Graverobber: You knew I would.

Me: I don't want to talk about this anymore...

**20:35Me**

Me: ... I kinda figured you were gay.

**20:35****Panda**

Graverobber: You still have to pay somehow, though.

Graverobber: I goe both ways. ;D

**20:35Me**

Me: 0_o Like Pavi? XD Except he prefers men. Like his brother.

**Panda**

France: Well, I paid double last week, so I guess that means I'm out of the fun this round...:(

**20:35Me**

Me: and giant concrete millipedes.

**20:36****Panda**

Me: Can I leave, please?

Nathan: Take me with you.

**20:36Me**

me: um. Take me too? :C

**20:36****Panda**

Graverobber: Sorry. I had you all chained to the floor~

**20:37Me**

Me: -jumps into nathan's arms bridal style, chains still attached- Whoa, holy muscles batman, you're strong.

**Panda**

Nathan: (rolls eyes)

Me: I don't have anything to pay with! T_T

Harry: looks like you're screwed then.

**20:38Me**

Me: um. I think I have an idea. Can I pay with booze?

**20:38****Panda**

Me: ...does anyone have any money I can borrow?

Graverobber: Depends...what kind of boozE?

**20:38Me**

me: we ccan ask chuck..?

**20:39****Panda**

Chuck: !

**20:39Me**

Me: i think we have vodka.. and scotch.. and gin.. and a whole muhc aother stuff.

**20:39****Panda**

Graverobber: (swips drink) deal.

**20:39Me**

Me: But that goes for me and all of my friends.

**20:39****Panda**

Me: Does that mean I can go too?

Graverobber: Sorry, one per customer.

Nathan: aaaand...NOW!

(Harry and Nathan club Graverobber ont he back of the head)

Harry:...Wow, that was easy.

James: Take all his drugs!

**20:40Me**

Me: is he down? 0_o

Me: -looks at james with a wtf look on her face-

**20:40****Panda**

Graverobber:...

Me: looks like it.

Nathan: (kicks graverobber) Um...I think he might be dead...

Me: uh oh...

(silence)

Me: How do we get out of these chains?

France: (stands up) What chains?

**20:42Me**

Me: -flails at nathan- check his pulse, check his pulse! you're a doctor right?

**20:42****Panda**

Nathan: How'd you get out?

france: (Shruggs)

Nathan: I'm only good at telling weather people are dead...and he

he's most definantly dead.

**20:43Me**

me: aww, crap..

**20:43****Panda**

Me: Are you going to turn him into a meat puppet?

**20:43Me**

Me: YOU KILLED HIM!

**20:43****Panda**

Nathan; Ye-I mean, no...

Harry: I'm a MURDERER!

Nathan: We didn't do it on purpose!

**20:44Me**

Me: Um. Yeah, you did.

**20:44****Panda**

(Graverobber twitches on the ground)

**20:44Me**

Me: that's manslaughter.

**20:44****Panda**

Me: ew...

Nathan: Well, yeah, but I didn't expect him to DIE.

**20:44Me**

Me: IS HE ALIVE!

**Panda**

Me:...what does that even mean?

**Me**

Me: um. manslaughter is a term you can go to prison for. whether it's on purpose or accidental.

**20:45****Panda**

France: I'm leaving now. Time to go find my aurthur...

Me: Wait! Get us out of these chains!

**20:45Me**

;bosi hobuhb

**20:45****Panda**

James: I don't want to go to jail!

**20:45Me**

I might g2g. XD

**20:45****Panda**

You're going to leave me all alone with a dead guy?

T_T

21:07Panda is offline.

* * *

**AN:**

**Poor panda. XD**

**Cheers**

**tfflm**


End file.
